


Bloody Rosie

by Swhite



Category: UNINE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swhite/pseuds/Swhite





	Bloody Rosie

01

 

胡春杨被拍门声吵醒，寝室里的电风扇快要报废，扇叶转动的声音尖细刺耳，好不容易睡过去，又被一连串强烈的噪音闹醒，窗帘被室外的风吹动，房间里除他以外空无一物，他掀开薄被而坐，抬头看见上铺的被褥折叠整齐，才知道夏瀚宇不在宿舍。

 

门外夹杂着浑厚的男声问门，胡春杨这才走到门前，刚开一道缝隙，就被外面的不速之客用力推开，他下意识握着门把贴墙躲了过去，几个人来势汹汹，在房间看了一圈又把注意力放到他身上，走在最后的人一转身，他便看见那挂在脖子上的访客证，和胸口袋冒出边角的警徽图腾。

 

是警察，那个高个子若有似无地弯起嘴角，看起来和善，又拿着那张搜查证给他看，胡春杨觉得他没其他几个凶，便只敢望向他，小小的点了下头；自从叶子铭离开宿舍后，房间显得更空旷，他和夏瀚宇两个人行装不多，也不用翻个底朝天，所有东西已显而易见。

 

“你室友去哪儿你知道吗？”

胡春杨看着那把胡渣，心里更没底，他知道夏瀚宇的班今天聚会，庆祝校团上星期的歌舞剧获奖，他看看时钟，又慢吞吞的回道：他今天有聚会，但没说要待到几点。

 

几个人看看他，又在卧室里转悠一圈，转过身来顺口一问：你室友平常也这样在外头待到三更半夜也不回来吗？

 

“不会，他平常和我一样，没课了就回来。”

胡春杨又问：是不是瀚宇出什么事情了？

 

“你跟他关系很好哪？”

“他现在在哪里。”

 

胡春杨被故意试探的口吻弄得有些浮躁，不自量提高音量，几个中年刑警只顾着问，全然忽略他的感受，只有最角落的高个子插了句话，看起来和他差不多大，看来最年轻，可他一发话，其他人便安静下来。

 

“大队，咱们跟这学生说明下情况，也好问下去，这样像打哑谜似的，多费力气。”

“哥几个也不会说，那小维说吧。”

被称为大队的男人靠在书桌沿，听过身侧的人发话后，又挑挑眉唔了声；年轻警官走到身侧，搂过他肩头，两人双双走出走廊，对方比他高出大半个头，声音从头顶传来，他仰起头便看见对方礼貌友好的笑容，便也没有刚开始的紧张。

 

“我叫陈宥维，你可以叫我陈警官，那边的都是搜查队的前辈，人比较豪迈，要是刚才吓到你，不要太介意，我代他们向你赔个不是。”

“也没什么，就是有点突然。”

 

陈宥维看对方放下戒备，也开始进入正题，他靠在栏杆上，指着不远处还亮起灯的表演学院，又说：待会儿咱们走了，你可以打开电视、或者广播听听，那就知道我们怎么连天亮都等不及，就来你们宿舍翻来翻去。

 

“今天半夜的时候，那里发生了凶杀案，而你的室友就在那里。”

 

胡春杨眨眨眼睛，也没回话，看起来很冷静，或者更贴近地形容，非常僵硬，浑身紧绷，他悄悄看向姓陈的年轻警官，轻飘飘一句话，毫无说服力。

 

“不可能是他，你们认错人了。”

“我没有说夏瀚宇是凶手。”

“是，你们谁都没说，但其实心里早就认定他嫌疑最大，不是吗？”

 

男孩看来迷迷糊糊的眼神，瞬间就澄明起来，他紧盯着自己又让他详细说明，陈宥维有些意外，却也顺从地将事件大概捊了一遍。

 

“半夜的时候，我们接到了电话，说G大的表演学院发生了凶杀案，一课搜查队赶来的时候，被害人因失血过多，抢救无效，45分钟前已宣告正式死亡，现场放眼看去都是血，从血液喷浅的状态来看，血液是从动脉喷出来的，警局那边刚开始验尸，估计还有一阵子才能知道死因，但我估计，离不开大动脉受损、失血过多、缺血死亡；可是她后脑勺又有被敲击过的痕迹，所以我在想，她会不会也可能是头部受创，被砸死的……”

 

“不好意思，但你说这么多，我听不出来这些和瀚宇有什么关系。”

“别急，接下来的话就有很大关系。”

 

他和一个女生也是在同一个教室被发现的，你的室友，夏瀚宇，案发时靠在讲台后晕了过去，和另一个被发现的女生一样，后脑勺都有被袭击的痕迹，但不同的是，在夏瀚宇身上搜出了两样东西，一是锁钥包，那里面我们还发现了小剪子和迷你钳子，另一件，是被刻意磨蚀成利口的饭卡，很不巧，两样都是有力的凶器后补，基于这点，和现场的推测，我们便立即对他进行了拘捕。

 

“不对不对，他从来不用锁钥包，饭卡也丢很久了，整整一个学期都是用我的卡，那都不是他的东西，请你说清楚点，这些东西是在他身上搜到，还是在他身边搜到。”

“锁钥包在外套里袋找着，饭卡是握在手里的。”

 

陈宥维见对方额角也渗出汗来，掰着指头，不知道在想什么。

 

“那你们怎么没想过那卡是塞到他手里的？”

“整个案件还在调查中，我们是照常办事。”

“那好，你刚刚说还有另一个女生，也关起来了？”

“没有，她很虚弱，被送到医院治疗了。”

 

男孩一听更加愤怒，捏紧拳头，连声音也在咬牙切齿：所以同样在现场发现的两名凶案目击者，从一开始被认定是凶手的就只有瀚宇一个是吗？

 

“我要见夏瀚宇。”

“他还在拘留中，不可以会面的。”

 

胡春杨更急了，这起案件分明漏洞百出，但如果不能听见夏瀚宇自己亲自说明，他甚至无法作出任何行动。

 

“所以警察来我们寝室干嘛？”

“我们队长认为，这次的嫌犯并非随机杀人，而是早有预谋，来他寝室，说不定能发现什么。”

“警官，你这不是变相承认警方已经认定瀚宇就是真凶吗？”

“我没有这样的意思，我只是在还原队长的话。”

 

陈宥维看他气愤的模样，也不打算继续说下去，反正打从一开始，他便知道不可能从夏瀚宇身边挖出什么料来，现场布置的足够触目惊心，几乎没有空闲、时间要人冷静回想，特别是打滚多年的老江湖，早就对事态有先入为主的偏见，而很多事情也不方便过早定论，毕竟他极为清楚，希望和绝望，都有同等使人痛楚的价值与力量，他看看对方低垂的睫毛，又打破对方的思绪。

 

“现在案件结论已经渐渐成形，但为了找出真相，我也会参考你的意见，让他们不要一边倒。”

陈宥维凑到他耳边讲，便出奇不意闻到一阵香味，他不以为意，又瞟一眼在房间里闲聊的大老爷们，胡春杨并未理会，只是认真地盯着他问：你真的会为了找出真相，拼尽全力吗？

 

陈宥维实在分不清，这是不是挑衅。

 

“身为警察，我自然会尽我所能。”

“那我有一个想法，但我只跟你说，里面的叔叔，我一个都不信。”

 

眼前的警官点点头，你说。

 

“……现在为您插播一则社会新闻，今日凌晨十二时十五分，学校保安在G大表演学院内巡逻时发现一具女尸后迅速报警，经调查，死者头部及颈项有明显伤痕，现场留有大量血迹，暂时仍未确定死因，据报，案发现场有一名男性及一名女性，未知双方身分，案件暂列为尸体发现案处理……”

 

不知道哪个警员扭开了手机的收音频道，从寝室传出的女声广播，在寂静的半夜时份，听得更加分明。

 

“现在不行，明天，就到表演学院见面。”

“我们办案并不需要编外人员掺一脚。”

“我不是，我从来不想干涉你们，我只是夏瀚宇的朋友，我相信他，所以我要证明他没有杀人，为此我需要你的帮忙，陈警官。”

 

陈宥维被看得有些不自在，挠挠脸颊，又问：你叫什么？

胡春杨不明所以，又被他伸手一带，边走边挤到梯口讲话，寝室里的警员探出头来喊小维你去哪儿啊；陈宥维回过头又提着嗓子回他，我给小朋友心理辅导一下啊，往后挥挥手，又压着嗓门。

 

“胡同学，这件事情我没办法帮忙，我不可能让普通人加入搜查。”

“你不需要让我加入，我只想进去看看。”

“你进去干嘛？”

“看你们看不到的，干你们都干不好的事。”

 

小朋友看起来挺乖，说话倒是横冲直撞。

 

“你这么没礼貌，我干嘛帮你？”

对方瞄他一眼，又说叫我胡春杨就可以，他清清嗓子，明明刚才还气鼓鼓的，硬是放软态度请求他一定要帮忙。

“如果冒犯到你，那我道歉，但我很需要你的小帮助。”

他嗤笑一声，心想这忙可不小，但陈宥维还是答应下来了，这个小朋友看起来机灵，也有点意思。

 

“明天早上不可能，晚上来，侧门等你。”

 

02

陈宥维远远就看见小朋友一身白的发亮的运动服了，他扶额，在对方走近一点时，又拽着胡春杨衣袖将人拖进门里。

 

“你倒好，我让你晚上来，你穿得这么显眼。”

“没事，我刚刚也没看到有人。”

 

陈宥维一阵语塞，便不回话，他从西装口袋掏出医用口罩，把它勾到胡春杨耳后，又叮嘱他小心行事，现在二楼还有人在看守，待会儿我说什么你都要配合，没必要的时候不要吱声，知道不？晚上12点正，教学楼的中史空调系统便自动停运，室内空旷死寂，陈宥维只能弯着背，凑到他耳边小声吩咐，空气凝聚、并不流通，他便又嗅到点点与水果香甜相似的气味。

 

“你刚洗了澡来的？”

“嗯。”

 

胡春杨有些疑惑，警官看见又摆摆手。

“那你回去，又得再洗一遍。”

“为什么？”

“那里很乱，还脏，呆会儿你就知道。”

 

胡春杨不回话，陈警官今天穿得正式，连领带也系得托当，一丝不苟；陈宥维看他眼神飘来飘去，又笑着说：干嘛，我要被你盯出个洞来。

 

“我才没有。”

他哼哼，也没继续逗他。

 

凶案发生在二楼的讲室，前后门隔了大概三十米，讲室有两百个坐位，从后至前，由高至低，舞台上方镶嵌着两个超大投影屏，胡春杨的教学楼也有同等规模的讲室，通常是开大课或者办讲座才会使用。

 

前门站着两个警卫，陈宥维边走过去，边往他手心塞了证件，他一看是化验科的陈涛，来不及疑惑便已经走到封条前，陈宥维笑咪咪的出示证件，他也反应迅速地夹起证件；对方看他这身着装，有些疑惑，警官又捏着他肩头前进两步。

 

“他啊，下班了才想起有证物落下没取样，我们进去十分钟，很快就出来。”

 

胡春杨跟着点头，又假装咳两声。

“你看，这不工作忙，都生病了。”

“那行，进去吧。”

 

两人匆匆忙忙道谢，便弯腰窜了进去，胡春杨见门口两人也没转身看他，便扯下口罩喘了口气，讲室里只开了前方的灯，射灯范围很小，只在照得到讲台中央和台下地毯，但也足够让胡春杨看得清楚，血液喷溅的幅度很广，几乎整个舞台都被血浸染，现场有明显清理过的痕迹，只有墙壁和地板缝隙的血垢无法清除，陈宥维他蹲下来看墙角，便也弯着腰靠近。

 

“你在看什么？”

“我记得你讲过，那个女生致死的伤口有两处，一个是头部受创，另一处是动脉破口，她的血喷得到处都是，所以墙壁上血迹斑斑，这很在理，但是这种墙缝间的血迹，就像是流进去似的，喷溅出来的血液，能这么完整地喷到墙缝里吗？”

 

陈宥维夹着手电筒，顺着他指尖看。

“不可能，这像是顺着缝隙流进去似的。”

他看着胡春杨沉思的侧颜，心里一阵掂量，又戳戳他肩头让他起身。

“既然你这么快就有新发现，我想有些情报倒是可以共享。”

他用手电指划着地板的线图，又接着说。

 

“受害者被发现的时候，是左侧脸朝地面躺在这里的，而夏瀚宇则是挨在讲台，另一名女性则是在舞台楼梯侧被发现的，报案人从半开的后门进入，并打开室内照明系统发现异样，我们到达现场时发现很多脚印，那都是报案人的，他在报案后将忧瀚宇和另一个女生搬到门边，所以现场其实在我们到达前已经被破坏了，舞台正中央、讲台、前排坐椅和后方墙壁，都发现了血液，但血液量太大了，就像把身体里的血全放出来，也不会有如此多的量。”

 

“所以那些血不会只属于一个人，那必定掺杂了他人或者动物的血液，一种是被害人飞溅的血液，另一种则是人为添加的血液，如此一来，如果血液检测得到认证，那就可以证明凶手确实不是随机杀人，而是准备充足的。”

 

胡春杨站起身，又看看四周。

 

“我们学校在每个角落都放置了摄像头，而且两侧天花，也有微型监控，你们都看过了吗？”

 

“看过，但很不幸，昨晚有三组镜头都坏了，摄像头线缆内部有烧断的痕迹，据说是过操作引致的，因此在昨晚11点多，整个教学楼的供电都跳闸暂停了。”

 

11点多，夏瀚宇还没回宿舍，胡春杨又翻出手机，回看短讯记录，他10:45发过去的短信显示已读，而12:10分的到现在都是未读。

 

“那个时间，他和邓超元在一起。”

“他那个同学，早上问完话就已经走了。”

“走了？”

“对，他说家里原因，要去别的城市，本来就想转学，但发生这件事，他家里人决定马上走。”

“这么突然，他都说了什么。”

 

陈宥维看他眼睛都瞪圆了，又想起来自己只答应领他进现场。

 

“我们说好的，我只把你送进来，没让你参与调查。”

“对，但我没有参与调查，我在试图弄清瀚宇当晚的动线。”

 

机灵鬼，陈宥维抿嘴，别人都说可一不可再，但是有些事情开始，有一便有二，他也是个特别好说话的人，况且对方对自己办案有帮助，何乐而不为？

 

“邓超元说11点半的时候聚会就散了，他和夏瀚宇在教学楼外的空地分开，两个人都要回宿舍，但邓超元想起来自己落了些事情，便又折回去楼里，出来的时候大概是15分钟后，接近11时46分，就回宿舍了。”

 

“11时多，那他遇到瀚宇了吗？”

“没有，他以为夏瀚宇已经走了，并不知道对方跟他一起回去。”

“等等，教学楼在昨晚11点多全楼停电，邓超元在11点46分左右离开了楼，那时候假设夏瀚宇和另外两人都在楼里，那为什么停电的事情没有人立刻处理，而是隔了近半小时才有人到楼里巡逻，发现凶案？”

 

“停电后10分钟，大楼的后备电源就会自动开启，而电机房在楼外300米，校方人员在停电后15分钟去手动拉闸，中间没有人再去楼里查看，是因为大楼里的保安通知，室内没有任何问题，隔了约30分钟才巡逻，是因为那时候刚好换班。”

“你们有看大堂的摄像记录吗？”

“有，我们看见邓超元和夏瀚宇一起走出去，也看见邓超元和夏瀚宇前后脚相隔大约10分钟，又回来了，镜头在停电后中止摄录，这其间没有人再出入，保安人员也确认了这点，楼里绝对不可能有人了。”

“那两个女生什么时候进来的。”

“没有看见，这一整天的记录里都没看见过两人，她们都不是表演系的学生，一个是管理系的，另一个是美术系的。”

“那有没有一种可能，两个人都是在停电的10分钟里走进这栋楼的？”

陈宥维看着楼梯间若有所思，两人各有各疑惑。

“并且不是随机，而是挑好的，据我所知，昨天中秋就只有表演系两个班在教学楼搞聚会，我们学院包括隔壁商学院，也都是在大礼堂那边的主楼班聚，而且结束的时间也早，如果你能拿到这个月发的校刊就会知道。”

 

“但是你想，为什么这两个人会挑选这栋楼，双双进入，到最后又一死一伤呢？而夏瀚宇一个人干干净净、安然无恙的活到现在。”

 

胡春杨刚想反驳，又被他话里某个点戳中，拉着人手腕就躲到角落，门外的人开始往里看了，他拉起口罩，声音就变得模糊起来，陈宥维向他身边靠近，才听清楚。

 

“干干净净是什么意思？”

“就是发现他的时候，穿戴干净，除了头部，浑身没有任何受袭的迹象。”

“他身上有血吗？”

“……没有多少，背上、手心、鞋底有。”

“陈警官，你怎么不早说？”

 

胡春杨眼睛一下子就亮了起来，他咽咽喉咙又开始说明。

 

“假若时间线放在夏瀚宇二次进楼作为开始，他进楼不久后，就发生了长达10分钟的停电，这期间没有任何人打搅，他要在这段时间里，进行杀人、把目击者制服，用事前准备好的血液伪造现场，再假装受袭，你觉得这些时间足够一个人完成所有事情吗？而且我的疑问是，为什么瀚宇杀人后，着装是干净的，这么短时间足够他换装吗？还有摄像镜头，要如何确定它是烧坏线路，而不是人为破坏，从而造成这次停电？更重要的一点，如果我作为凶手，我会把重要的杀人凶器留在身边，作为送我去坐牢的证据吗？我第一时间不应该把它处理掉吗？”

 

他说得喉咙也干涸，摸摸咽喉又擦擦额头的汗，中央空调关掉后，讲室里的空气也凝固着浓郁的血腥味，令人作呕，陈宥维看他脸色发白，便让他出去再说，两个人走下舞台时，陈宥维又喊停男孩。

 

“我再补充一点，我从刚刚就在想，为什么目击者是晕在这个角落里，而不是舞台上，像要藏起来似的，而且死者脖子的伤口已经确定是那张磨尖的饭卡割破所致，无论凶手是左利手或右手惯用者，都可以将死者轻易杀害……”

 

“……警官，我要吐了。”

 

陈宥维还想说，一看对方有气无力地捂着嘴巴和胃，便扶着胡春杨急匆匆的离开，还不忘和守夜班的警卫道别，小朋友刚进厕门，便番肠倒胃的吐，听起来很痛苦，让陈宥维忍不住走进隔间给他扫背。

 

“你闻不得血腥味儿啊？”

“……嗯。”

 

咳咳咳，他又吐又咳，抬起头时，眼泪花也溢出眼角，鼻头也红红的，看起来可怜兮兮，他提起小朋友衣领去漱口，又掏出手帕，给他擦干脸上的水痕。

 

“以后就不用受这种苦了，我会结合你的发现，回去深入调查。”

“不行不行，还不够。”

 

胡春杨干脆把陈宥维拿着手帕的右手握在掌心里，模样既诚恳又真挚，生怕眼神飘一点，就显得不够诚意，小朋友仰着头，又踏前一步，距离拉近，陈宥维现在便能确定，那阵水果味来自于他，像莓果浆甜，由青涩的幽淡到渐熟的香甜，嗅着嗅着，又有奶油的甜腻味儿，他忽然想起给小侄女买的水果蛋糕，和她嘴馋的可爱模样。

 

“你一定要给我看看瀚宇的供词，以及证人的口供记录。”

“你在得串进尺耶。”

“拜托你，警官，既然我们携手来到这了，那就一起走到最后啊。”

“你知道你在强人所难吗？”

“不是，你是在拯救一位无辜少年的人生，拜托你。”

 

陈宥维暗笑，可真难将对方低声下气的样子，和昨晚气势冷淡的形象重叠，但其实陈宥维对这般讨好颇为受落，就像他小侄女撒撒娇，自己就会投降，想要什么给什么。

 

“证人还没录口供，但夏瀚宇倒是有纪录在。”

“警官，你最好了警官。”

胡春杨亮得透光的眼眸，看得他更加心软。

 

最后一次，真的没有第三次了啊。

 

03

胡春杨这次学乖了，穿成一身黑的来，结果看到对方那浅蓝色衬衫便一秒破功，满脸慌张。

 

“警官，你不是说要穿低调点吗？”

陈宥维看他一身黑的，又揉揉脑门，将迷你笔记本放进胸口袋里，他揪着胡春杨的卫衣领，又把人拽到自己车里，从后座纸袋里拿出一件白衬衫。

 

“大哥，低调也要看场合低调，咱们来的医院，你穿这样，像不像可疑人物？”

“那是你没和我交代我们要来医院。”

他还想吐糟，这大白天，他穿成个黑衣人，去哪儿都引人瞩目，但想想又觉得大人不记小朋友过，又将衬衫递到他面前。

“行了，算我不是，把衣服换了，咱们再进去。”

胡春杨捏着袖子左看右看，又支支吾吾的说：我觉得这衣服有点大；陈宥维看他一眼，耸了耸肩。

“不穿可以啊，那就别跟着我。”

他弯起眼睛笑，把车门打开，胡春杨眼明手快又把他拉回车里，我换，换还不行吗；小包子脸气鼓鼓的，转过身去换衣服还小声叨叨自己不可以偷看；陈宥维觉着好笑，对方总是出乎他所料，查案时的灵敏和幼稚的可爱，逆反心理驱使，他便光明正大的看着对方换衣，可除了白溜溜的小身板，真没可看之处，但他身体总有着好闻的气味，非常吸引。

 

他有些晃神，以致胡春杨换完衣服，也没发现男孩转头看他，小朋友有些害羞，摸摸鼻尖，又慢吞吞的讲：我不是说让你转过去嘛。

 

“你有什么好看的，手伸过来。”

对方不从，他便拽过那过长的衣袖给他折了上去，胡春杨盯着手上动作，又眨眨眼。

 

“一会儿上去，我会说你也是我们队的人，不要讲多余话，要是实在有什么想问的，就现在告诉我。”

“那为什么隔了两个多星期，你们才来找她问话啊？”

“这个学生其实没受多重的伤，就是坚持不让我们来，卧床休息到现在，也是因为对方过于抵触，局长也不想让前辈来，怕吓着对方。”

胡春杨一听，又很认真的问：那找你来是因为帅吗？陈宥维给挽袖子的手一下便停了，小朋友的一些言行举动，真让人无所适从。

“你觉得是吗？”

“大概是。”

他没忍住笑，看得胡春杨有些羞窘，陈宥维又问：你想知道的就这些？

“不是，但反正跟你想的应该一样，听你的。”

 

说罢就自顾自下车，陈宥维见对方没有等他的意思，也不恼，反而有些得意，大概觉得无条件被信任的感觉不赖，又兴许是因为对方是胡春杨，物以稀为贵，单纯善良的心也算其一。

 

“你跑这么快，知道病房号吗？”

胡春杨停在原地，等他走近，又退到身侧，与他肩并着肩。

 

“走吧，小朋友。”

 

陈宥维敲过房门，得到应允后便步入病房，胡春杨跟在他身后，又把陈宥维买的一束花放到桌柜上；对方是个与他年纪相彷的女生，束起长发，清秀的脸因急速消瘦显得楚楚可怜，但一双杏眼滚圆，显得异常有神。

 

“两位警官长得真年轻。”

“见笑了，叶小姐，我姓陈，这位是我的同僚胡警官，我们是为了G大凶杀案来取口供的。”

对方听见此事，脸色忽而黯淡下来，又轻轻点头。

 

“我们翻查过纪录，你是美术系的学生，事发当天怎么会出现在表演学院？”

“那天我是去找我一个朋友。”

“你朋友是表演系的学生？”

“是的。”

“那你认识跟你一起晕倒在现场的夏瀚宇吗？”

 

胡春杨看见对方摇头，又瞧瞧陈宥维，陈宥维点点头又问：据我们的调查所知，你和被害者并不是相识的关系，那为什么你会和两个陌生人出现在同一个地方呢？

 

“我不是很清楚，那天我以为表演系聚会的只有一个班，所以我就去二楼了，因为去的晚，我不知道他们结束了没，我就想打个电话问问朋友，但他没听，我刚好看见二楼讲室门外的立牌，我就进去了。”

“你是几点去的表演学院？”

“大概11点多，中途还看见了很多学生离开。”

 

她说谎，胡春杨悄悄挪到他身后拽他尾指，被陈宥维一把握住。

 

“哦，那或许你朋友早就走了，你为什么觉得那么晚了他还在楼里。”

 

她笑笑，又拧着被角说：因为我们约好了啊，他不会爽约。

陈宥维若有所思，又问：那你进去的时候，被害者已经死了吗？

 

“应该是，我进门前有听见一个声音，因为离门很远，我只听见嘭的一声，当时没有多想，就想看看。”

胡春杨忍不住问：除了这个，在你晕倒前，没有别的值得在意的事情吗？对方见是他问话，又马上将注意力转移到他身上，女孩的眼神大而明亮，微笑时梨涡浮现，明明该是温婉甜美的感觉，但胡春杨又莫名觉着她的眼神异常渗人。

 

“在意的地方……哦对了，除了立牌，还因为我是闻到香味走过去的。”

“香味？”

“对，像是覆盆子的果味，甜甜的，大概是因为这样，我以为聚会没散，所以进去的。”

 

明明是陈宥维在问话，但自从胡春杨搭了一句，女孩就紧盯着他看，笑意更深，他不自觉又退后一点，躲在了陈宥维身后，警官也察觉到不妥，便正过身子，挡在胡春杨身前。

 

“这样啊，供词倒是和我们听说的不太一样。”

“不一样，是那个男生的话吗？”

女孩又理理额发笑说：杀人犯的话能信？

空气静默，陈宥维往后伸手，握着胡春杨捏成拳的五指，又笑着回道：现在还无法下定论，毕竟证据仍然不足，无论如何，警方一定会谨慎处理这次的案件。”

 

陈宥维和对方道别后，又赶忙推着胡春杨出门，他往后看时还与对方四目相对，小女生笑的娇媚，无声对他说再见，让他起了浑身鸡皮疙瘩。这个女生很不对劲，证词全是胡扯的，时间、动机没有半点对上，胡春杨走进电梯，才敢喘气；陈宥维从刚进房门，就能感觉到那个女生全程都在打量胡春杨，以致问话也没法好好进行。

 

“春杨，还好吗？”

他敷衍地点点头，又咬着指甲自言自语，电梯叮一声，在挂号急诊那层停下，门外的人鱼贯进入，他拉着游神的小朋友靠到角落里，双双挤到一起，等到升降机临近超重，胡春杨还没发现自己整个人已经被圈在警官臂弯里，嘴里念念叨叨，不知说着什么。

 

“你在说什么？”

“我觉得她很不对劲，无论是到达教学楼的时间点，或是去那里的动机，跟我们预估的没一个对上，她没有正面回答出现在那个地方的原因，可能因为停电的关系，她甚至没有掩饰自己的不在场时证，她空口无凭说的朋友又是谁？还有最奇怪的一点，让我怎么想都不明白……如果在她到达凶案现场时，凶手已经将人杀掉并伪造好现场，为什么她会闻到香味，而不是血液的腥气？”

 

胡春杨抬头，就被两人亲密无间的距离吓了一大跳，下意识后退，脑袋便结实地撞上电梯，疼得眼泪花直冒，正要抬手揉揉，又动弹不能；陈宥维见状，哭笑不得，便把支在他身侧的手伸到他撞出包的后脑勺轻揉，直说情况特殊，大家互相包容。

 

“我怎么没发现你这么嫌弃我啊？”

 

距离太近了，他胸口底的心跳声，胡春杨也听得见；电梯几乎每一层都在停，取药的、物理治疗的、进进出出，拖得时间更加漫长；他领口的香水味道很淡，有些像雨后青草的湿润和花香，和衣服的洗衣粉味混在一起，又显得更加亲切，胡春杨不敢再仰头看，陈宥维的脸就停在额头前，垂在身侧的双手也被裹进怀里，他手脚僵硬，又架不住对方的体温化人的暖。

 

“还没到吗？”

陈宥维没听清，又低头挨在他耳侧，电梯里的白灯光被挡住大半，他甚至能感觉到警官脸颊的柔软感，胡春杨耳尖一热，脑门也烫，只敢偷偷看对方衣服的钮扣，又软绵绵地说没事。

 

“快到了，坚持住。”

 

对方像哄小孩似的语气，轻飘飘的压得他胸口更闷，等走出了电梯，陈宥维才看见他那张红通通的脸，他心里窃笑，又假装无事为男孩打开车门，对方一骨碌溜进后座就要脱衣服。

 

“诶诶，这么急干嘛，等我送你回宿舍再换也不迟。”

胡春杨涨红着脸，揉揉眼睛，也不好意思说，这衣服穿着硌人。

 

“我不回宿舍，送我去图书馆吧。”

“去干嘛？”

“就是我刚刚跟你讲的，觉得很在意的一点，为什么她会闻到香味，而不是血腥味。”

陈宥维从后视镜里看了看胡春杨，又说：不知道你听没听说过，这个世界有种人没有味觉，但在遇到特定的人时，会从对方身上尝到好吃的味道。胡春杨顿一顿，心感疑惑：尝到味道，怎么尝？

 

“就像我们吃饭一样。”

“所以这种人……吃的是人？”

“有些是，有些不是，这种人一般被俗称为Fork，而不幸被吃进肚皮里的，也很应景的叫Cake，但其实Fork没有必要吃掉被称为Cake的人类也能生存。”

“是因为他们只是尝不到味道，但照样能吃普通人的食物生存下去？”

“正确，你真是比我想像的要聪明很多啊。”

 

胡春杨没理会他的调侃，望向车窗外的倒影，沉默下来，直至上了高速，才又开口。

 

“如果不是为了生存而必需去做，只是为了欲望而忍不住手，为此让别人付出生命的代价和自己的良心，多不值得，又可怜又可恨。”

“在你看来，这种人可怜吗？”

“嗯，但只限于那些不能自控的人。”

 

车子在红灯前停下，陈宥维转身看向他，而胡春杨只是眨眨眼睛，看起来乖巧伶俐。

“这个世界总会有恶人，也会有好人不是吗？”

“对，人总有好坏之分，也不绝对的好，也不绝对的坏。”

“所以我觉得，善良最重要。”

 

陈宥维看着他笑，又转过身去，红绿灯在倒计时，也勾起很多陈年旧事的片段，胡春杨见他心不在焉，又摁着椅背，探头叮嘱他开车不可分神。

 

“那个女孩我感觉也不太对劲，我回局里也会让人多留意她，还有你，自己多注意点。”

“诶，话说回来，我还没看到瀚宇的供词啊。”

“……你还真没忘记过这事情。”

“要是你不可以把纪录拿回来，那你能不能仔细看一遍，把它背下来，然后跟我说？”

“我就知道。”

 

陈宥维拐进副道，又随便驶进了商场停车场里，从公事包的文件夹里抽出一张纸，胡春杨接过后，又迫不及待地查看，纸上全是陈宥维手抄的要点，包含夏瀚宇的时间动线和杀人动机，从一审到三审答案也始终如一，好友在三次审问中都否认控罪，胡春杨看得胸口又闷又疼，他小心翼翼的问陈宥维不能拿走，得到许可后，又低着头把纸折好，一不小心，纸张便在指腹划出一道血痕，他啊一声，看着血珠在食指沁出。

 

“割到手了？”

“流血了。”

 

陈宥维让他到前座来，胡春杨偷懒从中间抬腿过去，他一只手摁着警官的肩膀，另一只手捏着椅背，好不容易坐好，便举着受伤的食指问：有手纸吗？陈宥维让他别把血滴到车里，从西装口袋掏出上次那块锈着银线的深蓝色手帕，他用手帕包着手指，又在钱包里找到一块创可贴。

 

“自己贴。”

“你帮我撕开。”

“你以为自己三岁小孩啊？”

 

陈宥维边撕包装纸边问：你平常用的洗发水或者沐浴乳都是莓果味儿吗？

“没有，我不用这种，又甜又腻人。”

“那你整个人都是这个味儿，不就是……”

“什么？”

 

胡春杨看对方突然停下手来，感到奇怪，侧头想看他的表情，却发现陈宥维脸色发白；他顿时有些担忧，又在他面前摆摆手问：警官，你想到什么啦？陈宥维帮胡春杨贴好创可贴，又摇摇头，只说一句：今天不去图书馆了，回宿舍好好休息，后来胡春杨说什么也没回话，道别也忘了，胡春杨走的时候，整个人也不在状态。

 

陈宥维回到警察局，把口讯报告提交后，便躲在档案室里整理思绪，意料之外，又情理之中；馥郁甜蜜的香气、死去多年的味蕾、泛黄的宇条，和渐挖渐深的儿时回忆，他理应比谁都更快察觉这些暗号。

 

可他什么都没有察觉，又傻傻地和对方私交更深。

真是蠢得要命。

 

他怎么可以毫无警觉。

对作为Fork的征兆，和油然而起的欲望。

 

 

04

 

胡春杨已经很久没见过陈宥维了。

 

他没有陈警官的联系方式，一般来说，他们都是在上一次见面后，约定好下一次会面的，但自从三个多星期前，陈宥维把他送回家后，就完全失去消息，他曾经想过到警局，又害怕亲自上门找人，是很无礼的事，可案件没有半点进展，自己的推理也停在了瓶颈位置，让他更为焦虑。

 

自从得知Fork和Cake的传言后，他的测想便有了新的进展，这同时解释了为何那个女生会杀掉毫无关系的被害者，和现场检测到的两份不同的血液样本，只是现场却完全没有证物可证明；正如他一直以来的猜想，由凶手的角度出发，行凶后，她第一件要处理的，不应该是给自己和被害人找地方晕倒，而是清除凶器，那为什么致死的工具没有被清除？是不是因为那其实是无法证明真凶的东西？那是否有其他东西可以证明她就是凶手呢？

 

胡春杨努力回想那次会面的点滴，又急匆匆打车去警察局，好不容易找到刑侦一队，便看见一个多月前找上们的胡渣队长。

 

“陈警官？小维是吧。”

胡春杨点点头，对方只是挥挥手，说他去跟银行盗窃案了。

“那G大凶杀案呢？不是他负责吗？”

“现在是另一个人负责，哎哟，我就说你看着面熟，是那个学生的舍友吧？”

胡渣队长笑笑，看起来没有第一次见面凶。

“对，我能见见瀚宇嘿？”

“嗯……你靠过来点。”

胡春杨半信半疑探头，对方就在耳边说：小伙子上周就放了，但我们没公开说，对外还在审讯，但现在掌握了新线索，凶手是另外那个女生。”

“为什么这么确定，你们找到她杀人的关键证据？”

“找是没找到，拘捕令刚下来，先把人带到局里来再说。”

“那陈警官是去抓她了吗？”

“没有啊，他是去跟别的案子了。”

“那我能要他的联系方式吗？”

“干嘛，小维不给你那我也不给你。”

胡春杨有些着急，又想起对方的衬衫还在自己寝室，便说：我还他衣服。

“真的，他的衬衫，他借我的，让我亲自还他，拜托你了。”

 

胡渣队长抵不住小朋友软磨硬泡，便把陈宥维的电话给了胡春杨；他捏着纸条，跑到走廊，迫不及待便拨通电话，铃声响了好一阵才被接听，电话里传出陈宥维的声音，胡春杨跑得心胸口嘭嘭跳，听见对方一声喂，就高兴地喊：警官！

 

另一边登时沉默，又缓缓地问：你是不是打错电话？

这样一说，胡春杨就像个泄气皮球似的，不像刚才那样神气活现。

“那请问你是陈宥维先生吗？”

“……嗯。”

“那请问你记得胡春杨吗？”

那边又不回话了，心情说低落就低到谷底，胡春杨见对方不回话又硬着头皮讲：我是真的很需要你的帮忙，所以打给你的，而且我有东西还你，还有，我有很重要的事情也想和你讲。

电话里是警笛鸣叫声，他可能要出动了，胡春杨担心自己在打扰对方工作，但又耐不住好奇，将连日来累积的心声倾吐而出。

 

“警官，你在生我的气吗？”

他听见对方叹气，又说：这是你的手机号？

“对。”

“那我晚些再打给你。”

“……真的会打给我吗？”

“我什么时候骗过你？”

“那好，你先忙，要加油哦。”

“知道了，你先挂。”

 

胡春杨挂断手机，便索性在警局附近的咖啡厅等人，等着等着打起盹来，也不知道隔了多久，被服务生叫醒，在对方尴尬而不失礼貌的提示里，得知手机不停有人找，他一看提示，足足有七通未接来电，全部都来自同一个电话号码，他一个激灵起身，边跑回警局边给陈宥维打电话，这次响了不够两秒就通了。

 

“你去哪儿了？”

“对不起，我刚刚睡着了……”

“你在宿舍里？”

“没有，我在你们局里。”

陈宥维松一口气，又说：那你别乱跑，我回来找你。

 

胡春杨坐到椅子边，打起十二分精神等待，直到看见熟悉的轿车才觉得忐忑不安，这么多天不见，他又害怕对方生疏，又害怕自己显得过于热情，让陈宥维难堪；因此在陈宥维向他走来时，他就像第一次见面时僵硬得很，拉长了脸，也不晓得笑，陈宥维也差不多，没有表情，不像以前，看了他就笑，真情假意也罢，那也比冷冷冰冰的感觉好，他装不住淡定，扁着嘴也不说话，陈宥维看他不讲话，嘟着嘴一副受委屈的模样，也不好绷着脸；不知道是第几次叹气了，他越过胡春杨，上了台阶。

 

“进去再说。”

他在饮料贩卖机按了罐可乐，抛到他手上，靠在另一侧的墙壁问：你说的很重要的事是什么？

 

他为什么不来找我？

 

“就是那个女生，能够证明她杀人的证据，你还记不记得我们那次去医院看她，她的左手手腕，有一道截明显的肤色色差，那是长期戴腕表造成的，而当时我在她的床头柜上，并没有发现手表，那只手表极有可能是在现场落下的。”

“但我们已经搜过了，没有任何发现。”

“我觉得能不能再试一次。”

“没有搜查许可，我们不能随便去学校里搜证。”

胡春杨看对方一直拒绝，又犹豫不决的开口。

“可以不用搜查证，我们可以一起找。”

 

陈宥维对上他的眼眸，对方的下垂眼甚至写满盼望，他飞快移开视线，胡春杨即使站在这么远的距离，他仍然能被对方身上的甜蜜扰乱理智，小朋友的温软服从，现在看来，无时无刻都像诱惑，喉咙痕痒干涸，对方的乖巧可爱像是蛋糕的裱花，让人忍不住咬一口，几步之遥的甜腻香软，又仿佛只需少许即可将他救活，而他太恐惧这种想法了，因此不敢再次接近。

 

“既然如此，你自己也可以找到。”

 

小朋友握着可乐，双肩包有些沈，压得他缩成一团，耷拉着脑袋，他听见陈宥维委婉的拒绝便彻底打消念头，估计是头次也是最后一次，胡春杨再也不想用热脸贴上冷屁股了。

 

“那我找到了，就送到这里，对了，你的衬衫，我也会放到局里。”

 

他的睫毛很长，垂下眼帘便把所有情绪覆盖，他伸手揉揉眼睛，又缓慢地站起来，最后交代的事情，也不像往常看着他眼睛说，压着喉咙的嗓音，模糊不清，他飞快地擦肩而过，哒哒哒的就往门口跑去，陈宥维甚至连他最后一句道别也没等到，没有再见也没有再也不见，似乎所有事情都倒退回没有彼此出现的时间里，再次流动。

 

胡春杨是个可爱的小朋友，这样分别可能有一点点可惜，他想，只是一些，可乐被孤零零留在长椅边，也可能，比一些再多那么一点。

 

警官是不是讨厌他？

 

回学校的公交颠簸不平，他靠着玻璃窗，夕阳的云朵，和夏末的蝉鸣，在半开的窗外被风吹进耳内，原来夏天这样长，而那样短，他浑浑噩噩地划开锁屏，荧幕显示的讯息停留在中秋那天，他给夏瀚宇发了个PP猪表情，刚放下手机，对方几乎下秒就回了个想你了的小刘鸭表情，他终于觉得安心一些；隔不久，手机一阵震动，信息栏传来一条新短讯，是学校失物处的信息：P396022：胡同学，感谢您的等待，请到C栋大楼认领失物。

 

胡春杨一头雾水，他并没有丢东西，但到了学校，还是照样去了C大楼，一问之下才知道东西是刚刚有人主动报上去的，还说是他的东西；是个黑色密封袋，有点重量，胡春杨打开一看，是只深棕色的女款腕表，仔细一看表带里侧有褐色的污渍，他很快便意识到这只手表是当时案发现场那只，里面还有张小纸条：来讲室，这是她的手表。

 

他揣着手表，跑到楼外，思绪一团糟乱，刚才胡渣队长分明讲过带队抓人，那现在这又是怎么回事，他下意识又要给陈宥维打电话，在拨通后又想起来不久前的不欢而散，便匆匆挂断，又给报案室打电话，交代了事情，他坐不住，对方要他去讲室，如果不赴约，那是否意味着那人会因而逃之夭夭，虽然夏瀚宇已经被释放，但他不可能让真凶消摇法外。

 

也没等多久，他便往表演学院跑，也无暇顾及那通未接来电。

 

他从进门便意识到大不对劲，大堂空无一人，甚至连楼上也没有任何动静，他点开录音，又小心翼翼放到牛仔外套里，从正门楼梯上去时，又分明看到接待处空无一人，胡春杨觉得奇怪，却也无法坐以待毙。

 

二楼讲室前门仍然被封条围封，他弯腰跨进去，内部装潢已经开始，染了血的墙被重新刷上白漆，浓烈的油漆味儿闻得人头脑犯晕，傍晚时分，天窗外已经昏暗一片，讲室里没有开灯，他看着讲室里空无一人，又在想她的手表，说的到底是受害者抑或真凶，既然警察找了这么久也没办法搜到那只手表，那就表示凶手要么将它藏在隐密的位置，要么放在身边没有丢弃，他趴在楼梯间细看，又在地毯边缘找到梯级下一个破口，那是藏地线的地方，他用手机电筒照的时候，发现里面有个亮亮的东西，用手指一抠，便摸到金属表面的质感，所以她当时不是晕在这里，而是要把手表藏起来。

 

可胡春杨怎么也够不着，在他努力不懈地尝试时，门口传来一把沙哑的男声，吓得他一激灵掉了手机，又猛地回头看，大楼保安拿着手电照看，他在朦胧间看到对方面容。

 

“同学，这儿不能随便进哦？”

“不好意思，我来找东西。”

“找东西？这里都是装修材料，你落下什么啦？”

“没有没有，就是在这边看看，一块手表。”

“哦，应该没喽，要是有，早就给送去C楼了。”

“嗯，我在看看，很快走。”

“那我跟你一块儿找吧。”

 

胡春杨没想到这出，只好假装看看桌椅底，保安大叔也在走道里看，一边搭话：你说哦，小女生多可怜哦，人家都说姑娘十八一支花，小小年纪就没了，父母该多伤心呦；他一边想着要怎么把手表搞到手，一边又附和着保安的话点头。

 

那天哦，如果能多注意点就好喽。

“那天？”

“就是中秋那天喽，我看见这小女生哦，追着一个大高个儿跑了进来，看着面生，就记住喽。”

“大高个儿，所以她是追着别人进来的？”

“哦，小伙子老帅喽，姑娘看着也着急，跟着他上了楼，小情侣吵架很正常嘛。”

 

不对，时间是错的，如果被害者是跟着邓超元或夏瀚宇进来，那监控里应该会拍到她，但紧接着邓超元进楼的，分明是夏瀚宇，再之后就是黑屏的10分钟，那为什么保安会说看见的？监控室在地下一层，如果停电让所有监控设备都中止运行10分钟，那这个保安是从哪里看到她的，更重要的，他看到的，是哪个她？

 

“我听说那天大楼停电还坏了好多摄像头，都修好啦？”

“上个月都整好了，大堂那个最废劲儿。”

“大堂？”

 

胡春杨转过身，走出座列，又慢吞吞的走上楼梯，保安大叔在对面走道慢慢跟住上去，他的手探进口袋，又摸不着手机，想起自己把手机落在舞台前，便更加不安，他抓抓裤管，不晓得该回什么，后门离他更近，他小心谨慎的转过身去，一点点往后门前进。

 

“出事当天坏的摄像头还有大堂的？”

“嗯。”

“但那里的监控明明没有问题。”

“谁说的？”

 

胡春杨看对方笑咪咪的，整个背都渗出冷汗。

 

“看到了就是真的啦？”

所以那天的监控有问题，停电前十分钟看到的所有信息都可能是错的，如果看到的画面是伪造或剪接的，那就说明犯案时间可能比停电前10分钟更早，作案时间更长，那么两个女生可以比邓超元更早进入大楼，他的大脑一片混乱，受害人头部的创伤是被从后袭击所致，假设两人更早进入大楼，那么在聚会结束前是无法在这里动手的，所以第一案发现场不是这里，那么楼梯角的手表就有可能不是凶手的，而是假意放进去的，如果作案时间更充足，由第一案发现场搬运死者，一个女生能做到吗？

 

胡春杨腿有些软，她需要一个帮凶。

而这里就是第二案发现场。

是这个人给他的手表和纸条。

是保安。

 

“你为什么要帮她？”

“我就说喽，可怜天下父母心。”

 

这不是父母，是恶魔，胡春杨被对方的笑容激起满身恶寒，他努力假作镇静，又看准时机拔足奔向后门，但对方反应飞快，又抓着他手臂死死钳制，胡春杨在与对方推搡间，被指甲抓破了手背，几道血痕当即撕出血来，他忍着痛楚，又拔出自己的手，抬脚揣他小腿，转身就往楼下跑，对方没他快，胡春杨推着正门又发现出口锁了，迫不得已又跑到地下二层，想从停车场出去，可保安连出口的铁闸也放了下来，他着急得很，手机也落在讲室里，停车场空旷无人，只有几辆轿车停泊，他在七人车旁猫着腰毫无对策，消防门突然开了又关，对方脚步很轻，他捂着嘴巴不敢出声，现在才觉得害怕。

 

脚步声在他附近停住，胡春杨心乱如麻地想该怎么逃跑，又绝望地发现自己其实不大站得起来了，他比想像中的还要胆小，眼眶又烫又热，捂着胸口连心跳也觉得大到会让人发现，对方可能也杀过人，他怎么可能只有一点害怕啊；那人绕过车尾，站在他身后，又将手轻搭在肩上，这一下子，他气都喘不上了。

 

“为什么不接我电话？”

胡春杨揪着胸口不敢动，听见问话也毫无反应，陈宥维觉得不妥，又在他身前弯下腰来，小朋友满头大汗，白T裇上都是血迹，手背上的伤口狰狞，蜿蜒的血液和破口微干，看着他的眼神一动不动，他只好又重复一遍，陈宥维发现他受伤，再也装不住冷漠，语气轻柔，可也能听出话里的着急：你为什么又不接我电话？

 

陈宥维扶着他双臂，小朋友在抖，他看向自己，数秒后又似乎找回精神，连眼神也集中起来，我电话落在讲室里了，他拽着袖子遮掩破皮的地方，便被警官握着拿开。

 

“别弄，这样会更疼。”

“你怎么来了？”

 

他扶起胡春杨，又和对方一起走去消防门，小朋友煞住脚不走，他只得好声安慰。

“没事，我们来的时候已经把人给逮住了。”

“你没告诉我，你这会儿怎么又来了？”

 

陈宥维看他穷追猛打，又叹气，他已经为胡春杨费了太多心力了，可小朋友偏偏毫不知情，只晓得锲而不舍，不懂得知难而退。

 

“医院看到的那个女生，关押的时候看见我了，她提到你，她知道我们骗了她，还说那我也骗骗你们，她的目标一直是你，我不放心，所以打给你，可是你不接，你总是不听电话，我能不来吗？”

 

喉咙冒起酸泡泡，陈宥维环着他的肩走上楼梯，胡春杨搭着扶手往上走，手背上的抓伤太显眼，陈宥维提着他，又搂得更紧，小朋友侧头看他，眼眶流转的泪花现在看的分明，一颗心又被轻轻挑拨，没完没了，他既后悔，又舍不得把他给丢了。

 

“就算你知道我来找证物，可你是怎么知道我在这儿的。”

“监控室里看到的。”

“我们学校进监控都得用职员证，你进不去。”

 

陈宥维在经过警车时，有意把他圈在怀里挡着那个保安，胡春杨想起离开医院那天，脸颊又是一热，慌慌张张又说：我不怕看见他。

 

“是我怕他看见你，他顶多就是个帮凶，出来了要是记着你寻仇怎么办，能不见就不见。”

“那也没关系。”

 

气氛一度局促，陈宥维不松手，他也不敢妄动，肩头抵着胸口，时不时偷看警官侧颜，惹来对方垂下眼帘回望；小狗似的眼眸，藏不住情绪，陈宥维懂他想知道什么，小朋友自伤口喷涌的香味包围着他，甜蜜、饥饿、清新、腐坏，触手可及，又万尺之遥，他打从知道这段关系的危险性，就学会及时止损，可胡春杨不懂自己隐瞒的实情，他觉得心里受伤，自己若要疏远，小朋友就觉得难过，他便更加心痛。

 

胡春杨从来不是他的食物。

他只是自己的小朋友。

 

“因为你受伤了，所以我知道。”

胡春杨不懂，还想追问，却被陈宥维带到小花园的喷泉边坐着，又叮嘱他不许乱跑。

“我去借点药，你想知道的我都会告诉你。”

 

夜晚有些凉快，刚刚出的一身冷汗被灌进衣领的凉风吹得寒意更甚，胡春杨连续打了三个喷嚏，又搓搓手，动作不小心擦过伤口，疼得皱巴着脸，抬头看见陈宥维回来，又马上正襟危坐，等警官走近，却倒楣的再补一个喷嚏，一下子便毁了所有形象。

 

陈宥维把西装外套脱下搭在他肩上，又蹲在面前，把他的手放在掌心，一边清洗伤口，又慢慢说道：你说得对，我没看监控，我是靠自己找到你的。

 

“怎么找？”

“闻到的，你跟别人很不一样。”

“……嗯，你说是因为伤口，那是血的味道吗？”

“不是，是你的味道。”

 

消毒酒精带来的刺痛感，多少分散他的注意力，可胡春杨还是觉得难为情，他偷偷看着警官的指尖，才发觉对方的手心同样温热，烧得他耳尖也烫。

“……我臭吗？”

 

笨蛋，他被小朋友的回答逗笑了，陈宥维看胡春杨一眼，又伸手去够药用纱布。

 

“臭什么，香香的，甜甜的。”

他喉咙艰难地咕噜一声，连人家的手也看不下去了，看着砖地，不敢说话。

 

“我一直以为这很平常，但直到上一次见面，我才后知后觉知道，我和你是不同的。”

跟别的所有人都不同。

“为什么？”

“还记得我们上次说的Cake和Fork的事情吗？”

“嗯，这次的凶手应该就是Fork……”

但是，他登时打住，陈宥维系好绷带便仰起头看他，胡春杨懂了，他之所以能闻到自己、找到自己、靠近自己，甚至那以后的远离自己，都是因为，他发现自己不是普通人。

“我和她是一样的。”

“所以在医院里，她也闻得到我？”

“没错。”

胡春杨一时恍惚，比恐慌更早抵达大脑的，是对陈宥维的好奇。

“我是什么味道的。”

“她不是说了，覆盆子的果味，甜甜的。”

“不是，我在问你。”

 

对方既好奇又期待的眼神真让他举手投降，他摸摸脖子，又看向别的地方。

“差不多，还有奶油的香味。”

“感觉应该挺好吃。”

小朋友讲得认真，他扭扭手腕，又好奇：那你不来找我，是因为讨厌这个味道吗？

“不是。”

不讨厌，胡春杨控着绷带结揉来揉去，小心翼翼地问：那喜欢吗？

陈宥维眨眨眼睛，又犹豫几秒，不晓得对方是否明白这些话里头的意思，更不晓得对方这些话的含义，懵懵懂懂，隔层纸的心思猜来猜去，蕴酿发酵，反反覆覆，让人更加伤神。

“喜欢什么？”

疑问呼之欲出，答案就在眼前，可他开不了口，胡春杨害怕自己一厢情愿。

“……唔，奶油。”

陈宥维成功被他逗笑了，两手支在他膝盖边凑近，他感受到对方的气息，那警官现在也闻得到自己的味道吗，他胸口又酸又闷，难受得让他想哭。

“有时候我觉得你在诱惑我，有时候又觉得你是真的单纯。”

“我没有……诱惑你。”

他往后退去，又不去看陈宥维，胡春杨脸皮薄，易羞，被人这样一说，更羞怯了。

“你是问喜欢你还是你的味道？”

胡春杨不吱声，他又趋前，够到对方下巴的位置，很近，仰头一看，就是小朋友的脸。

“问的哪个？”

“你明明知道，你还问。”

“因为我知道你喜欢我。”

“你这样很坏。”

小朋友盯着他，一副快要哭的样子。

“不喜欢你就把你吃掉，喜欢你才不敢拥有。”

 

那你说我喜不喜欢你？

 

眼睛亮晶晶的，看进他的瞳仁里，连午夜星空也不够动人，胡春杨伸手捏着他的衣领，颤巍巍的靠近，正如他鼓起勇气再次走向他，小朋友的决心也足够要人怦然心动；他侧头轻轻吻在陈宥维嘴角，又飞快地离开，陈宥维忽而站起身来，捧着他的脸庞，将他的轻轻一吻，催化成更深的吻，像偷摘的半熟果实，早早就据为己有；那是比水果蛋糕，更让人疯狂的感觉。

 

所以他是怕伤害自己而远离，像心里能开出一万朵花，他的心也如此不可思议，他想陈宥维一定很喜欢他。

 

“那要是以后你不喜欢我了，会把我吃掉吗？”

陈宥维摸摸他脑袋，又笑他单纯的可怕，最可怕是可爱而不自知，小朋友可以是聪明的小侦探，却绝对是恋爱小白痴。

“你现在还小，我们不聊这个。”

“为什么，我总要为自己的后路想想，哪天你想吃了我，我好跑路。”

“我要想吃了你，你连骨渣也不剩。”

“那我还是不要喜欢你了。”

“你可以吗？”

 

警官在他脸蛋亲一口，他就不逞强了。

“那警官，等你哪天想吃我，一定要告诉我，我会有心理准备的。”

“你要是再讲，今晚就吃，你已经成年了。”

 

他本来只想使个坏，却没想掉进自己设的套里。

他意会到了，胡春杨终于懂了，吃到底是个什么意思。

陈宥维看他快要爆炸了，笑得更放肆。

 

“现在懂了？”

 

他不要再回答了，自己真的笨的要死了！


End file.
